One adventure ends Another begins
by Hatsuharolover
Summary: The saiyuki gang has settled down with a group of four girls. The fun part is that Sanzo's wife is going to have a kid? Some OOC. RandR please. Run on chapter! If you're going to flame because of it then don't read it. Simple no?


"Sanzo!" Lorenna a twenty-six year old woman yelled at the blonde haired preist. "What did he do now?" Hakkai, Lorenna's demon fiance came into the kitchen. Hakkai froze and looked at Lorenna.Her hair which was normally silver was now electric green. Lorenna was trying to strangle the tewnty-three year old. "Lorenna calm down!" Hakkai pulled Lorenna off an almost dead Sanzo. "Charu!" Lorenna called for her small pet. Charu looked exactly like Hakaryu but she was black with red eyes. "Cheep?" Charu came quickly. "Get him!" Lorenna pointed to Sanzo. Charu obayed and and started to attack Sanzo. Hakaryu awoke do to the sound and went to stop the fight. Hakaryu grabbed hold of Charu and dragged her away. Charu fought the white dragon's grip. She finally gave up and sat down quietly next to Hakaryu. "Why are you mad at me?!" Sanzo was on the other side of the room with his girlfriend. "I wonder......... Could it have anything to do with the fact my hair is green?!" Kirako yelled at Sanzo. "What! He didn't do that! It was that stupid monkey king!" Sanzo's girlfriend, Dicota yelled. Lorenna stopped moving. "Goku?" Lorenna asked quietly. Dicota nodded. Lorenna stood up and went into the room where Goku was. Gojyo, Sanzo, Hakkai, and Dicota watched her leave. They all started laughing when they heard Goku scream and things shatter. Lorenna later came out draging Goku who was tied up in a rope. Lorenna left Goku in the middle of the floor and dissapered. She came back holding a bottle of electric blue hair dye. The other four started to laugh harder. When Goku saw what she was carrying his eyes went wide. "NNOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Goku screeched and tryed to get away with no luck. Lorrena pinned him down and dumped the contants on his head. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Goku screamed. Sanzo and Gojyo laughed harder. Hakkai went over and untied Goku. Goku ran into the bathroom to wash his hair. Correna came in to see what was wrong with her boyfriend. Once she saw she fell over laughing "What happened?" Corenna whiped her eyes. (they were watering from laughing so hard.) "Lorenna dyed my hair." He looked at Corenna and she shook her head. "That what you get." Corenna leaned on the doorframe. "What?" Goku looked up. "You dyed her hair." Corenna kept leaning on the door frame. Goku smirked and went back to scrubbing his hair. "It's not going to come out." Lorenna appered. Goku froze and looked up. "What?" He thought his hair was going to be blue forever. "It takes three weeks to fade." Lorenna smirked and he glared. "Yours is washable." Goku pouted. "Really? cool." Lorenna left to scrub her hair. She came back with silver hair. Lorenna smiled. Gojyo looked at her like she was crazy. (she never acually smiles.) Lorenna kept walking. Lorenna walked past Charu and Hakaryu and onto the fornt lawn. "Why do we live together?" Lorenna looked at Sanzo. "Because that's the way we all wanted it. Remember?" Lorenna sat on the grass next to Sanzo. "I remember. But why did I agree?" Sazo looked at Lorenna. "Because all your friends are here and so is your girlfriend." Lorenna looked at him. "That's what I thought it was but I feel like it was the wrong choice." Sanzo looked at the sky. "Why do you say that?" Lorenna put her hand on his shoulder and pulled him down. Sanzo didn't fight her grip. "I feel like somthings going to happen." Sanzo turned his head to look at her and wound up with his head in her chest. Lorenna jumped back. "What the hell?" Lorenna smaked Sanzo. Sanzo rubbed his head. "I didn't mean to." Sanzo layed back down. "Well back to what you said. Is that besides the fact Goku's hair is blue, Dicota is going to give birth so and Kikaria is going to move in?" Lorenna relaxed. "Kikaria moved in last June." Sanzo looked over at Lorenna. "Whatever." Lorenna sighed. "Dicota and I are worried about our child. Also I don't really care what happens to Goku's hair." Sanzo looked away. "It's imposible for you not to be afraid." Lorenna kept her gaze in place. "Huh?" Sanzo looked over. "What I mean is that you're going to have a child of taboo." Lorenna stood up and went inside. Three hours later Corenna came outside to tell Sanzo that dinner's ready. Sanzo followed Correna inside. After dinner everyone gradually left. Sanzi and Dicota were last at the table. "What are we going to do?" Dicota started to cry. "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you or the baby." Sanzo hugged his wife. "What if the E.O.T.C finds out?" Sanzo kissed his wife's tear stained cheeks. "Don't worry." He hugged her tighter. 


End file.
